


Merry Christmas, My Love

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Jared Padalecki, Sick Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jared's been planning the proposal for weeks, and when Jensen says "Yes!", he should feel happier than ever. However, life doesn't always go as planned...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, I'm back! 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but the muse is being especially stubborn lately. I have at least twenty fics started-- I'm not kidding-- but the endings are just...not coming. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient and hanging in there, guys. For now, I'm going to hold off on taking requests so I can *hopefully* finish up the ones I already have. 
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this *late* Christmas fic with plenty of sick Jared, Jensen, and tons of fluff!

Jared grabbed his coat to put it on and reached into his pocket for his gloves. He yelled up the stairs when he realized Jensen hadn’t made it down yet. 

“Jen! Let’s go!” 

“I’m coming...!” 

Jensen careened into the living room with his shirt untucked, only one arm in his blazer, his hair dripping, a towel around his neck, and no shoes on. 

Jared sighed. “Babe, we’re supposed to leave in five minutes...” 

“I know,” Jensen huffed. He dropped his boots onto the hardwood floor and awkwardly shoved one foot in.  “I’m almost ready.” 

Chuckling, despite the fact that they were once again going to be late, Jared walked over to his boyfriend. 

“It’s kind of amazing,” he said, licking the pad of his thumb. He used it to wipe away a smear of toothpaste at the corner of Jensen’s mouth.  “You set  _ how many _ alarms-- _ Four _ ?  _ Yet _ , you’re  _ still  _ running behind...” 

While Jensen bent down to tie his boots, Jared used the towel to dry his hair. 

When he stood back up, Jared waited with his coat while Jensen finished putting on his sleek, dark blue blazer. 

Once he had his coat and gloves on, Jensen grabbed his glasses, crammed them onto his face, and looped his scarf around his neck.

He rose up on his toes to kiss Jared. “See? I’m ready.” 

Jared nodded before nudging him towards the front door. “Mhm, I’m sure your mother would be very proud. But, in case you forgot, we still have to get in the car and  _ drive _ there. So,  _ chop-chop _ .” 

Jensen complied, however, he glanced over his shoulder to say, “Someone’s in a bad mood, today…” 

Jared sighed. “I’m not in a bad mood, Jen-- I’d just like to be on time for once.” 

It had become the norm for Jared and his boyfriend to arrive last to any of the family gatherings. Heck, Jared’s family _ expected  _ it. 

This time, it was Jensen who sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I really  _ was _ planning on getting out the door by six-- I thought if I set all those alarms…” he trailed off, feeling guilty. He knew how much Jared used to pride himself on being punctual to everything. Since he began dating Jensen, however, they rarely arrived less than ten minutes late. 

Jared didn’t want to go into this year’s first Christmas celebration arguing. After all, everyone knew they were probably going to be late; it’s not like all the food would be gone. 

“Hey,” he said, pulling out a smile. “There’s always next time.” 

He wasn’t about to let being a few minutes late ruin his plans for the evening. 

A week from tomorrow marked the three-year anniversary of his and Jensen’s first date. After thinking about it for the last few months, Jared had decided it was time. Tonight, he was going to propose.

While Jensen was distracted getting in the car, Jared slipped his hand into his pocket to double-check he had the ring box. 

Feeling the soft black velvet under his fingertips helped soothe his nerves a little, but he was still anxious to get to his parents’ house. 

His plan was to pop the big question to Jensen after dinner before the family gift exchange took place. Only one other person was privy to his plan-- His big brother Jeff would run interference if needed. 

Jensen smiled at him when he got into the driver's seat. "Got everything?" he asked. 

Jared laced their fingers together and kissed Jensen's knuckles. "Yeah, let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

The street was packed with cars, both sides of the driveway were filled, and the curb on either side was lined with familiar cars.

Jared managed to find a spot just big enough for his Volvo between his Uncle Johnny’s truck and his cousin Margaret’s Jeep. 

Loaded down with the presents that had been sitting in the backseat, Jensen and Jared walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. 

“They’re here!”

They heard Jared’s younger sister Megan shout as she hurried over to open the door. 

“Merry Christmas!” she said, kissing Jensen on the cheek and giving her brother an awkward side hug since his hands were full of gifts. 

“Merry Christmas, Meg,” Jared said, smiling. He followed Jensen down the hall to the living room where the rest of the guests were chatting. They'd obviously been waiting for the couple to arrive. 

“Daddy, look!” 

Jeff turned to look where his daughter pointed and nodded to the newcomers. Picking her up, he walked over to help with the growing mound of presents. 

“Can we eat now?” the young girl asked. Jeff had told her earlier that they couldn't eat until Uncle Jared and Jensen arrived.

“Soon,” he chuckled before placing her in Jared's outstretched hands.

Jared grinned wide. "This can't be _my_ niece! My niece is a little peanut!" She giggled. 

Sharon Padalecki entered the room wiping her hands on her apron. “Oh, good!" she said, winking at her youngest son's boyfriend, "My official mulled cider tester is here!” 

Jensen’s cheeks colored as he bent down to hug her. “Yeah, sorry. It’s my fault.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, honey. I’m just glad you and Jared made it.” She looped her arm through his. “Now, then, let’s get you something to warm up!” She ushered him into the kitchen after giving Jared a quick hug.

Once Sharon and Jensen disappeared, Jeff pulled his brother down the hall and into one of the spare bedrooms. “So, how are you doing?” he asked, smiling. He still remembered how nervous he'd been the night he proposed to his wife. 

Jared shrugged. "I'm okay--Ready." He reached into his pocket for the box and smirked when he heard his brother gasp. 

“Jesus, Jared... That thing looks like it could knock out a small child!”

Jared glanced down at the ring. Maybe he'd gone too overboard? Should he have gone for something simpler? “I know, it’s a little flashy, but…” He chewed on his lip. "Do you think he'll like it?" 

Jeff slapped his little brother on the back, feeling proud. “Jensen’s gonna love it, man.” 

After going over a few last-minute details, the brothers returned to the living room to mingle with their relatives while their parents finished up in the kitchen. 

When the food was finally ready, Gerald stood in the doorway to address the room. “Okay, everyone! Let’s gather to say grace. Then, the kids can line up first, and everyone else can follow.” 

The meal was delicious.

The mulled cider was heated to perfection.

The atmosphere around the table was warm and jovial. 

However, halfway through the meal, Jared found he couldn’t eat another bite. His stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. He wasn’t expecting Jensen to reject his proposal, but it was still nerve-wracking to ask the Big Question. 

Needing a moment to compose himself, Jared leaned over to tell Jensen, “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Jensen was talking to his cousin Allison, but he glanced at Jared to let him know he’d heard him. 

Jared bypassed the bathroom frequented by guests, in case anyone else needed to use it, and headed into the bedroom at the end of the hall. It used to be the hangout spot for Jared and his friends when he was younger, but, after he moved out, it was converted into a cozy guestroom. 

He used to spend hours in his ‘lair’, shooting the crap with his friends or playing video games.

The attached bathroom wasn't a full bathroom, but Jared and his friends hadn't cared. Having convenient access to a toilet and sink meant they hadn't had to leave the room except to get more snacks. 

Walking into the half-bath, Jared quietly latched the door behind him then turned to face the sink. He wet his hands under the faucet, ran them through his hair.

He’d never been a nervous person, but right now, his stomach was in knots. 

Taking a seat on the toilet, Jared leaned forward and let his hands hang loosely between his legs. 

_Deep breaths_ , he reminded himself, closing his eyes.

_Jensen loves you. He’s going to say ‘Yes’._

To reassure himself, Jared pulled the box back out and opened the hinged lid. The polished gold band and delicate diamonds sparkled even in the bathroom's artificial light.

The large cushion-cut diamond in the center was a little over the top, but something about it just felt right-- like the intricate detail work on the band, the smaller diamonds complemented the larger one instead of overwhelming it. 

When Jared saw it at a small jewelry store on a trip a few months ago, he knew right away, it was the one.

The ring was a perfect representation of them. Jared liked order and structure- much like the slim band and careful detail work. Jensen, on the other hand, tended to be loud and attention-grabbing, like the large diamond.

However, like the different aspects of the ring, he and Jensen complemented each other perfectly. Jared calmed Jensen’s chaotic mind and constant activity, and Jensen encouraged Jared to break out of his tried-and-true routines.

Jensen had taught him it was okay not to follow a plan. That sometimes, the best moments were unplanned. 

Someone softly knocked on the closed door.

Jared quickly shut the box and shoved it back into his pocket. 

“Jare? You okay in there?” 

Hearing his boyfriend’s voice, Jared stood up. His head rushed, and he stumbled before righting himself. 

Jensen must’ve heard him falter because his tone turned concerned. “Honey? Are you okay?”

Jared rested a hand on his stomach and spoke into the mirror. “Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.” The butterflies leaped into his throat, and for a minute, he hovered on the verge of throwing up. 

Reaching for one of the small paper cups his parents’ kept on hand for the grandkids, he filled it with water and drank it. He was still a little pale, but the queasiness thankfully settled. 

When he exited the bathroom, Jensen was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He gave Jared a tentative smile before walking up to him. He cupped Jared’s cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You feel a little warm,” he murmured, running the fingers of his other hand through Jared’s hair. 

Jared shrugged-- He'd chalked it up to nerves. “Yeah, just a little overheated.” He wrapped his arm around Jensen and guided him to the door. “So, how’s the dessert table look?” 

The cookies, pies, and candies quickly disappeared from the long buffet table while the family caught up and the children ran off some of their energy so they'd be able to sit still for the gift exchange.

Jared and Jeff kept exchanging anxious glances across the table. While Jensen finished a plate full of goodies, Jared barely managed to eat one brownie.

Jeff noticed and snagged Jared's arm on his way to the living room. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked, worried. "You're not chickening out, are you?" 

Jared shook his head after wiping the sweat off his top lip. “I'm okay. I'm just anxious, I guess.” He gave Jeff a weak smile and hoped his brother would believe it. 

Truth was, Jared wasn’t feeling that great. He’d thought that it was just nerves, but, now, he worried it might be something more. 

He was sweating profusely under his shirt and jacket, and dinner wasn’t settling well in his stomach. 

But, regardless of how he’s feeling physically, he was determined to go through with his plan to propose to Jensen. 

So, while everyone else chose one of the chairs set up around the large Christmas tree, Jared slipped his hand in Jensen's and lead him off to the side of the room. 

Standing in front of Jensen, Jared's stomach churns and his mind goes blank. He'd rehearsed the speech in the mirror at least a hundred times, but, now, he can't remember a single word. With no other option, Jared had to wing it. 

It didn’t start off well… 

“Jen, you’re dirty-” Jared cannot believe he just said that. Really? _That_ was how he decided to start out his proposal???

Jensen glanced down at his shirt. “Aw, man. Did I get something on me?" He frowned as he scanned the nice shirt he'd picked for tonight. "I thought I did pretty good…” 

“What? No." That threw Jared off. Was it hot in here? The lights behind Jensen seemed blinding, and Jared blinked to clear his suddenly blurry vision. "No, not- uh, _dirty_... You’re mes- _URP!"_ Blushing, Jared belatedly covered his mouth.

Jensen chuckled, “Well, goodness, honey-- I love you, too.” 

Jared smiled sheepishly and tucked his hair behind his ear. Trying to get back on track, he reached for Jensen’s hands. “Sorry about that.” 

“Jensen, you’re messy.” He smiled at his befuddled boyfriend before adding, “ _Not_ dirty.” 

“When we met, you threw my life into chaos almost instantly. And while it terrified me at first, now, I can’t imagine living any other way. I love you more than I ever thought possible...” 

He swallowed thickly and briefly released Jensen’s hands to kneel before him. Jensen’s eyes grew teary. The room quieted as he smiled down at Jared. 

Jared pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it with a shaky hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jensen whispered, _“Oh my gosh…”_ and tugged one of his hands loose. He wiped it under his eyes. 

Jared took a deep breath and met Jensen's eyes. This was it- the big finish. Do or die. Yes...or no.

“I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone but you by my side. You make me so damn happy, it hurts…” He grasped Jensen’s left hand. “So. Jensen...Ross...Ackles, will you marry me?” 

Tears streamed down Jensen’s face, and he grinned wide. “Yes! Of course!” 

Jared slipped the ring on his _fiance's_ finger then stood to kiss him. Around them, Jared's family clapped and hollered their congratulations. Jared had honestly forgotten about them; he'd been so focused on Jensen and their huge milestone.

Once everyone had a chance to ooh and aww over Jensen’s ring, the festivities resumed. The children tore into their gifts with gusto, leaving shreds of paper and little plastic pieces all over the floor while the bemused adults watched. 

Jensen curled up with Jared on one of the couches, his hand resting over Jared’s heart. Every once in a while, he would lift his head up to kiss his _fiance_ , unable to contain his elation.

How could he _not_ be happy? He was engaged to the man he loved. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the sick tummies... ;)

When the presents had all been opened, and the kids were busy playing with their new toys or begging their parents to open them, Jared and Jensen bid everyone goodbye. 

“Do you like it?” Jared asked, smiling over at Jensen. He was admiring his ring. 

Jensen leaned over the console to kiss him. “I love it, Jare. It’s stunning. Kind of like you...” He reached for Jared's hand without taking his eyes off of his newly-engaged accessory. 

He chuckled. “I thought Mom was going to pass out when I told her!” 

Jensen had called his parents to tell them the news shortly after he'd tearful congratulations from Jared's.

Jared nodded. “Yeah, something tells me, it’s going to be the first thing she wants to see when we get there tomorrow.” 

Although Jared’s family preferred to get together on Christmas Eve so it was easier to coordinate everyone’s schedules, Jensen’s family traditionally celebrated with a big Christmas Day brunch and board games. 

By the time they arrived home, Jensen was fast asleep in the passenger seat, and Jared was feeling awful. His stomach felt sick, he was sweating profusely, and his head hurt terribly. 

While Jensen prepped the living room for their own Christmas Eve ritual of watching their favorite Christmas movies, sipping cocoa, and cuddling on the couch with the fireplace crackling in the background, Jared changed into his pajamas and used the restroom. 

He took some Pepto Bismol hoping to settle his stomach and joined Jensen in front of the TV. 

Normally, Jared loved to cuddle, but, tonight, he was so hot he could barely stand it. Paired with the roaring fire and his fiance’s body heat, Jared’s nausea steadily worsened. 

They went up to bed around midnight, and Jared got a brief reprieve when Jensen went into the bathroom. 

After removing his pants and tee-shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly sipped from a glass of water. He’d only drank about a fourth of his hot chocolate, but it was already swirling in his belly. 

Just as the toilet flushed, Jared set the glass on the bedside table and raised a hand to his mouth.  He slowly stood up. 

Not wanting to push himself too far, Jared took one step towards the bathroom, then another. He was about halfway there when he burped and water suddenly flowed into his mouth.

Turning the knob, he shoved past a subdued Jensen. 

“Jare?”

Unable to answer, Jared hurried over to the toilet and coughed, sending the water into the bowl. 

Hearing his fiance get sick, Jensen quickly finished washing his hands and rushed over to him. He gently pulled Jared’s hair back with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. 

Jared grimaced as no-longer-hot chocolate dripped from his nose as well as his chin. For the moment, it seemed his stomach had settled. Accepting a handful of toilet paper from Jensen, he blew his nose and leaned against him. 

Jensen flushed the toilet once Jared had discarded the used tissue then smoothed his hand over Jared’s spine. He turned his head to kiss Jared's temple. “Do you want to try to get some sleep?” he asked quietly, trying to ignore the slight queasiness in his own stomach.

Jared nodded. Jensen helped him off the floor and into the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to sleep for about an hour. 

Jared lifted his head from the pillow and blinked blurrily when he felt the bed shift. The bathroom light flipped on suddenly as Jensen ran for the toilet. Jared covered his ears to block out the noise of Jensen vomiting. 

When Jensen returned to the bed about ten minutes later, Jared rolled over to face him. “You too, huh?” he mumbled sleepily. His stomach was starting to churn again.

Jensen responded with a sick groan and turned to nestle his head under Jared’s chin.

Jared felt him swallow sickly. Unfortunately, knowing Jensen was still feeling sick made Jared feel worse. 

His mouth filled with saliva, and although he attempted to swallow it down, it forced something that wasn’t water or hot chocolate back up. He shoved Jensen off of him and sprinted into the bathroom to be sick. 

_“Oh, no-”_ Jensen moaned. He scooted to the edge of the bed and slapped a hand over his mouth. He heaved against his hand and raced down the hall to the other bathroom. 

\- - -

When the alarm went off at six, Jared had only just returned to their bed, and Jensen had barely been asleep for half an hour. 

Whatever bug the couple had caught was vicious--They’d both spent the wee hours of Christmas morning with their heads buried in the toilet. 

The bathrooms were a mess of soiled towels and washcloths, discarded glasses of water, and various items of clothing. 

Jensen was sprawled on his back with both arms wrapped around his stomach, and Jared was curled up, rubbing his aching gut. The blankets were crumpled and shoved to the foot of the bed, and the sheets were soaked through with sick sweat. 

Feeling minutely better than Jared, Jensen was the one to shut off the alarm and grab his phone to call his mother. 

There was no way in hell they were going to make brunch. Jared hadn’t even kept down the water he drank, and Jensen was starting to feel the tell-tale cramping that suggested he shouldn’t venture far from the bathroom. 

He took a few deep breaths while waiting for his mother to answer. 

“Good morning, baby. Merry Christmas,” Donna said sweetly when she picked up. 

Jensen swallowed thickly. “Hey, Mama. Jared and I--” he paused to press the side of his fist to his mouth. After a moment, the nausea faded and he continued, “We’re not gonna make it.” 

“Oh, no-- Are you alright?” 

“No, we're--” Heat rushed up from his belly and Jensen quickly shoved the phone at Jared, telling him, _“I’m gonna be sick...”_

Jared clumsily accepted the phone as Jensen rushed into the bathroom. “Hello?” 

“Jared? Is Jensen alright? He told me you aren’t going to make it to brunch...” 

He shoved a hand through his hair and cringed when he heard Jensen retch behind the closed bathroom door. “Yeah, unfortunately. We must’ve caught a bug or something-- we’ve both been throwing up all night.” 

“Oh, no! Do you boys need anything? I can’t leave since I’m in the middle of cooking, but I can send Alan out.” 

Jared shook his head. “Nah, I think we'll be okay for now. Probably just sleep... You’ll tell everyone we love them?” 

“Of course,” Donna assured him. 

The toilet flushed, and Jared looked up when Jensen shuffled over to the bed. He curled up with his head on Jared’s chest. Jared smoothed his hand over Jensen’s hair while he finished speaking with Donna. 

After hanging up, he turned his attention to his sick fiance. “How are you doing?” 

Jensen’s eyes were closed, but he snorted. “Not great. You?”

Jared chuckled. “Not great.” 

Opening his eyes, Jensen placed his left hand on Jared’s bare chest and sighed when he saw his ring. Guess he’d have to wait to show it off to his family… 

Jared’s stomach gurgled loudly, and he winced. Jensen gently rubbed it.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 

Jared leaned down to kiss the crown of his head. “Merry Christmas, baby.” 


End file.
